


Urianger's Journal

by Beetle Brownleaf (monsterlover)



Series: Urianger's Writings [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: F/M, Patch 5.0: Shadowbringers Spoilers, Patch 5.2: Echoes of a Fallen Star Spoilers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:48:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22858789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterlover/pseuds/Beetle%20Brownleaf
Relationships: Urianger Augurelt/Warrior of Light
Series: Urianger's Writings [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1643260
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	1. 14th Sun of the Fifth Astral Moon

_I find myself with an intense desire to put my thoughts to my journal this morn, as I watch Beetle slumber peacefully next to me. The blanket lieth across her body, allowing me but a glance of her skin, porcelain and rosy like an angel's. The sight of her inspires me to wax poetic, even more so than I am usually inclined to do._

_My dear, beloved Beetle... thou art so beautiful. Never have I felt so entranced by anyone, never in all my days. Every curve of thy supple and plaint flesh fills me with a most urgent need. How it warms and dips in my grasp... tempting my lips to caress, my teeth to bite down and drag across thy skin... tis enough to send my mind into a feverish torrent, the depths of which one cannot easily rise above._

_Thine eyes, deep and viridescent... how oft have I found myself ensnared in their endless expanse? Transfixed by their veritable wings of dark, soft lashes? How oft have I dreamt, with lurid wonder, what they might look like, half-lidded and surrounded by warm, flushed skin? And to have been finally privileged to such a sight, only the night before... it beggareth belief._

_Merely the prospect of being with thee hath been enough to send me furiously scribbling here only the day before; a hasty poem that describeth thee in the only way I feel I can. Thy presence hath filled my life as a garden, full of life and color and comfort. For eons, it seems, the garden was but a single gardenia. A flower of secret love, which I tended to in the wilds of winter, through the freezing winds of sorrow. Ne’er did I believe thou wouldst deign to open thine arms and spread the richness of thy heart across mine empty fields, allowing our love to blossom most abundantly so. Thou art indeed a garden, in which tis always midsummer._

_I watch thee beside me, and thy soft, quiet stirring lifteth my heart to heights I hath never known. I love thee so richly, so deeply... I fain wouldst remain with thee all thy days. Pray allow me to, my beloved._


	2. 26th Sun of the First Umbral Moon

_I am compelled once again to put my thoughts to paper, this time for the mere fact that they are as a vast, stormy sea, chaotic and crashing all about._

_I am fearful for what may come when we attempt to travel homewards, yes, but other matters press upon me as well. It aches within my heart, and I know not how to put it any other way than in plain, simple truth._

_I wish to make Beetle my wife._

_We have been formally together for little more than six moons, but I hath loved her for ages. I desire no other, nor shall I ever. For nigh on six years I hath pined, and for three more here in the First did I ponder on my love for her. Before, I hath considered my feelings to be primarily an infatuation, but as I looked out upon the faerie kingdom every morn, I felt her presence everywhere; her rosy visage in the rich carpets of blooms, her eyes in the crystal green lakes, her voice in the laughter of the pixies. Verily, tis far easier to count that which did not igniteth memories of her there. My heart came to one undeniable conclusion: I was, am, and ever shall be irrevocably in love with her._

_When first I laid my eyes upon her again, I very well might have fallen to my knees before her. My beloved, returned to me! Merely the sight of her the one moment would hath been sufficient. But to know now that she doth returneth my feelings? It is a dream, from which I never wish to wake._

_I ardently desire to be with her for all eternity, and to pledge my love to her before all who hath ears to hear and eyes to see. I hath loved her from the shadows for far too long. I wouldst now love her freely, in the light of true day._

_But as my resolve groweth ever stronger, so doth mine apprehension. Though long it hath been for me, I know it might seem but a moment to Beetle. What, then, shalt be done? I know not. Perhaps I shall consult Thancred… he knoweth her mind better than most._


End file.
